criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 60
| Image = TM_60.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Marisha Ray, the dakimakura of Matthew Mercer, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 60 | GnSNum = C2E12a | Airdate = 2018-04-03 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:22:03 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DZDiHPPeSU | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixtieth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Tharbedragons69: To both: how does it feel to be part of a show able to make porn a narrative resource? * Joe Manganiello facetimes in from the Gary Gygax Memorial Dungeon in Beverly Hills. Brian encourages Joe to actually attend the show. * @TheWritingDruid: Marisha: what do you think Beau would have done had she been involved in the infirmary debacle? * cacophonous_kazoo: Matt, how worried were you that the team was going to completely forget to bring Ulag? If Jester had not gone back for him, would Ulag have eventually attempted to infiltrate the High Richter’s house by himself? * @jesterstrongbut: Marisha, Beau really seemed to take charge when it seemed like Ulag would jeopardize the mission. Have those leadership qualities always been present and Beau has chosen not to use them, or is this a side to her that she’s just discovering? * @snowypoet: Matt: Was the Rug of Smothering a bit of revenge for all the magic carpet related antics the party got up to in campaign 1? * @ladyearlofgray: Marisha: How excited were you when you heard that carpet was giving off a magical aura? Conversely, how disappointed were you when it then tried to smother you to death? * Gif of the Week: Alec Helwig aka @dsco_al of Marisha vs. fly. A no-prize honorable mention goes to @sonybaloney91’s gif of Matt as Stitch destroying San Francisco due to copyright issues. * Cardamonelaw: Matt: Given the earlier joke, were you not even a LITTLE tempted to have a pigeon fly by cooing "Coo, coo... mage hand... coo", while the party bumbled around with the grapple? * @kratrina: For Marisha: What is your reaction to what Fjord did to Caleb and Nott in the house? What was it like to be between Travis and Liam with all that tension? * Chris Gatlin: Matt: when Fjord gave Caleb an ultimatum, what would you have done if it turned south and devolved into PvP? * @KravenHedge69: For Marisha: Beau seems to have a good working relationship with Fjord, and seems to mistrust Caleb. If conflict between those two escalates, will Beau intervene on Fjord's behalf? * @Argonaut1314: Matt: Did Ulag fully intend to kamikaze the High Rickter at the first chance he got? Or was it a secondary plan in case things went south, as they surely would? * MaximumMediocrity: To Marisha: When outside the house of the High Richter, Beau failed to stop Ulog from breaking from the plan, does Beau feel somewhat responsible for his untimely end as a result? * Fanart of the Week: Nat Roze aka @natroze’s shattered portrait of the end of the Prucine heist, bombing of the Zauber Spire, and the drow agent in the sewer. * @025_Ajax: For Matt: Knowing what we do now, about the events and ruining the house, did you always intended for Caleb to get the scrolls or was it an invitation for good character drama? * @Jay_Biggs28: Marisha: What was going through your head when you saw the explosion of dark energy from the tower? What was Beau thinking about as she watched it happening? * @thebirdisjay: Matt: Allura’s tower, Entropis, the Zauber Spire... what did towers ever do to you, man??? * @trickycleric: Marisha: Do you regard the attack on the tower as Chroma Conclave level of panic or does it seems like the situation is salvageable? * @CapsLockTribute: To Matt: How does it feel knowing that your players will now always seek out smut to uncover future plot lines, seeing as the Crick was eluded to in the outlawed book? * calicoJill: Marisha: After being teased for taking notes on the porn, how does it feel to be vindicated? * @MissSunFlower94: For Matt: How does it feel having the timing work out that your big cataclysm-type event once again came right after Liam's character was starting to consider leaving the group? * @SomeoneBelieved: Marisha: what are Beau's thoughts on edubation after everything that has happened? Will she be the one asking to go to the smut shop in each town from now on? * @GrantPDesign: For Matt: What did you think when Sam joked about a 4th storyline that they didn't know about going on? Did that make you move up your timeline to converge that? * @cr_gates: Marisha: How was finally getting to use some Cobalt Soul moves? Has Beau not used them due to circumstances or inexperience? * BoatsBoats911: Matt: Is Lord Sutan from the same family that used to own the Plate of the Dawnmartyr until they lost it in a game of cards? * @Axe_Lobo: Marisha: How pissed is Beau considering that they probably won’t be getting that 500~ gold from Ulog? * @lindseymarie713: Matt: when did the idea of leaving clues about the Crick in the smut book come to you? Was there an alternate plan for the party to learn about the Crick? * @RandomIndy: Marisha: As of right now, who does Beau trust the most in the Mighty Nein? * Jaged1235: Matt: Given how relevant The Courting of the Crick ended up being to the plot, are we correct in assuming Tusk Love is a prophecy foreshadowing the epic 20th level battle at the end of the campaign? * @frankelstein_: Marisha: Does Beauregard like being called Beau or does she just go with it? * David Holly: Did you run your ideas by Pillow Matt first before throwing such chaos at the party or was it all Pillow Matt’s idea? * @DMflyorfight: Matt: By using a rug of smothering, you introduced the party to one of the more obscure and underrated D&D monsters. Will we see more of these underutilized monsters in this campaign? * @jushere4Marisha: For Marisha: so did you really scale a barbed wire fence in your youth? (...Or more recently??) Is this a Kentucky thing? * #thankmyguests: Blast You Zauber, In Carpets For Days, and I’m your host, Drow in Waterways Hostile Dark Times at Talks Machina High Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: